Camp!
by Lovely Bubbles 45
Summary: Hinata has a hard time with her family. She gets in her last fight with her mom until she is sent to boot sorry a camp for kids to learn good maners. She sweared that she will NEVER fall in love again , but Naruto has a plan to change her way of thinking about men. Hinata starts to fall for Naruto but gets scared and pushes his feelings for her away. What will happen next?
1. Welcome!

Hinata Pov

I rolled my eyes as my parents bickered again. I chewed my gum and put earphones in my ears. I cranked the volume to 40 and listen to Kea$ha crazy kids. Neji walked in and grabbed a bottle of water.

" Yo Hinata" he said but I didn't hear all I saw was his lips moving

I pulled my hood over my head and walked away , it was bad enough that I broke up with my ex boyfriend and I had to move again to a new school to have a bad year again and I was in a very bad mood. When I get into my pissed off mood I end up cursing and having a bad ass attitude. I grabbed my boxes and put them in the car, Mom came out side and looked at me. I gave her the same dirty look she gave me and took of my earphones.

" Yes may I help you?" I asked

Mom shook her head and handed a piece of folded paper.

" Hinata I am tired of you rude tone and I am sorry but your father and I are taking you to a camp where you can learn you manners." Mom said I rolled my eyes

" The only reason why I lost my sweet shy way is because you and Dad don't even have the respect for your children" I said earning myself a slap across the face.

" You have no right to talk to your mother like that" She yelled in a firm tone

" I have all the right I want BECAUSE YOU AND FATHER ARE THE WORST PARENTS EVER AND YOU STILL WONDER WHY I HAVE NO FRIENDS?" I yelled slapping my mom this time my mom slapped me four times.

" Get in the car I will deal with you when you get back" She said firmly

I pushed past her and sat in my side of the car. Later everybody else got on the car I put my music back in my ears, this time I was listening to Eminem ft. Rihanana The Monster

I looked out my window it took a long time like four hours to get there that was good because the farther I am from my family the better chance I get to have friends.

we finally made it and I opened the door and walked out on grassy lands and large cabins tha looked like houses and an academy. I saw a waterfall and a pound. Teenagers and kids running around laughing and talking. Some were wearing camo flouge clothes and others were wearing normal clothes. The dictator came and smiled to me an gave my mom a look, she nodded her head.

" Hello My name is Kakashi Sensi but you can call me Ser" Ser said

" My what kind manners you have" Mom said smiling glaring at me.

" You can meet one of my finest counselors" a tall, tan , cute, muscular with ocean blue eyes and sun-kissed hair teenager came running in. He was wearing black pants and the camo fluoged shirt. he had a silver neck ware around his neck.

" Yo my name is Naruto U. Nice to meet you" Naruto smiled letting a hand out for my mom to shake

Mom shook his hand

" Wow what a firm grip you have Naruto" Mom said

Naruto blushed

" Sorry about that Ma'dam" He said

I rolled my eyes

" Well young lady it looks like Kakashi will be taking care of you so be good" Mom said glaring at me

" Whatever" I said

Mom left and Kakashi or Ser smiled

" Naruto show this fine girl to her cabin" Ser smiled

" Yes Ser" Naruto said

He grabbed my boxes that mom left on the ground and started walking

" Come on" He said

I nodded my head and started to walk with him, walking with Naruto was weird no one was talking at all.

" Hey what's you name" He asked

I looked

" Hinata" I said

" Hinata huh that's a cute name" He said I blushed and looked away

I don't know what the guy is trying to do but I hope he isn't trying to hook up with me, I don't want another broken heart.

I stared hard at the ground

" Hey Hinata-chan" He said

I glared at him

" Don't call me Hinata-chan" I said coldly

" Why not your name already sound cute so why not make it cuter?" He asked

I blushed again " JUST Don't " I said

" Okay if you say so Hinata-chan" He smirked

" Why you little-

Naruto kissed me I stood there in shock, His lips were somewhat soft

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sweet moment. WAIT WHAT?! DID I JUST SAY ENJOY?!

I pushed Naruto away from me

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled

" What you didn't like it?" He asked

Man this guy is clueless

" No it's just..."

"it's just what Hinata?" He asked

I blushed looking at the ground

"It's just I just met you and I don't know you like that" I said calmly

" So you want to get to know me better?" He asked

Oh god this guy is pushing my buttons.

" No! I don't care about you" I yelled

Naruto looked hurt, and started walking again

Don't get me wrong I didn't mean to say it like that, but it's was all so sudden and I really didn't know him well but I couldn't tell him that at all.

I continued to walk and stopped at my cabin

Naruto was about to leave when he stopped and looked at me

" Here's you key to open your cabin" He said and dropped the golden key in my hands

He turned but before he could leave I grabbed his right arm, and man did I have to say this guy works out A LOT!

" Naruto wait" I said

" What?" He asked rudely

" I'm sorry about before I didn't mean it at all , Can I at least get to know you better and be friends with you?" I asked

Naruto looked at me then his arm then at me

" So what I'm hearing is you want to go out with me?' He asked

I blushed a deep shade of red

" NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M SAYING AT ALL! " I yelled

Naruto chuckled

" Nah I'm just messing with ya but you should really see your face it's really red" He smirked touching my forehead

Ugh that jerk! and when I was trying to be nice to him

I growled under my breath " You jerk!" I yelled turning around but a hand pulled me back

I looked and Naruto smiled

" Ya you can get to know me better" He said

I smiled

" But I need to get to know you better starting with this" He said smelling my hair

" hmmm your hair smells like lavender" He said smiling

" But you lips taste like vanilla" He smirked

my face went red like a tomato

I quickly opened my door and slammed it

" Hey I don't get a kiss goodbye?" He asked

" NO!" I yelled through the door

I ran back outside to get my boxes and slammed th door again

I chose my side of the bed that was away from the door and started to unpack

I changed into my clothes that were already on the bed

I put the camo clothes on and looked out the window to make sure Naruto wouldn't come back.

I opened the door in front a girl with brown hair that was in two buns

" Oh sorry Hi my name is TenTen" Ten-Ten said

" Hey my name is Hinata" I said

" Cool I got a newbie" She said

" What I thought you were new?" I said

" Nah This is my second year here, It's not that I'm bad it's just I like it here" TenTen said

" Oh" I said

" Well I think it's time for lunch" She said running outside

I grabbed my purple sweater and then ran after her

This was going to be an interesting year

**Hey it's Crazy 1234 here what's up. anyway tell me what you think of this story and if you want to read more**


	2. Lunch! and meeting

**Oi Mushi Mushi Here's chapter 2 and there is a bit of drama and to be honest I HATE DRAMA but I heard some people like drama it gets the crowed wild so I put some drama. I hope you enjoy and no I aint Japanese I just learn a little by my cousin**

Naruto's Pov

I smiled at my self, Hinata is a very interesting girl. She has a nice figure, and a cute blush. BUT she blocks people from getting close to her and I need a way to get close to her without getting burned. I don't mean the kind of close when your rub your body on someone else Ugh! That's just disgusting, and weird. But I want the kind of close where you can kiss, hug, shake hands, and feel warm inside. My thoughts drifted and I walked straight into a wall.

" Dammit that hurts" I said rubbing my nose

The smell of Ramen rolled in and I loved it, my mouth was watery and my heart started to pound, my stomach growled and a large grin grew on my face. I bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from drooling. I started jumping up and down, If anyone saw me they would have thought I was a crazy person jumping for something that is unknown to them. I just couldn't help it , I'm like that bird who is coco for coco puffs but just coco for Ramen, Nah that doesn't sound right. Anyway, I ran to the lunch room the looks like a mall if you people were wondering. I saw the crew or my best buds, Kiba, Garra, Sakuke, Shino, Lee, Shiukmaru, Ino, Temari, Choji and Sakura. Wait that's weird where's TenTen? IS IT POSSIBLE THAT SHE DIDN'T COME BACK?! Fine whatever as if I care. Maybe she hates me! or worse doesn't want to see my face ever AGAIN?! OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MAKE HER MAD AND HATE ME?! I thought as I panicked. Lee saw this and ran over to me

" What's wrong Naruto?" He asked

I shook my head out of my crazy thoughts and smiled

" Nah it's nothing I just was lost in thought" I said

Lee smiled " Thank goodness I thought you were going to lose it" He said

I chuckled " I don't think that's possible" I said

Lee nodded his head " Yes you are right" He said

I walked over to the long tables and sat down where I could.

Sakura ran over to me

" Hey Naruto I heard there's a new girl in this camp" She said cheerfully

" Yeah I know that" I said

Sakura grinned " I hope I can be friends with her" She giggled and walked away to her seat

I rolled my eyes I know Sakura and what she just said was Loads of CRAP! She doesn't give two hoots for Hinata

Kiba came over and started talking but I wasn't paying any attention to him, cuz my mind was set on Ramen

Hinata's Pov

I finally caught up with TenTen and when I saw the cabin that looked like a long house and was tall like the empire state building, I was in so much shock I couldn't breathe.

TenTen looked at me " Oh please you haven't seen the best part." She said

I never knew I could like camp but so far I don't want to got home, It was only summer and I still wish I could stay here for ever. But I doubt the teens and kids stay here until next summer.

I walked in the lunchroom to be amazed by the long lunchroom tables, TenTen was ahead " Come on I want you to meet my friends" She said smiling

I shoved my hand in my pocket to make sure I had my ipod on me. " Uh sure" I said following her

SADLY the Man I have been trying to hide from was there. Yes Naruto was there and he was laughing with a bunch of his friends I guess. I felt lonely cuz besides TenTen and Naruto I had no one to talk to. But hey I didn't care I didn't need anyone anyway , I felt like crying but I bit my tongue to stop a tear from forming. Something caught my eye, a girl with pink short hair was gigling and waving at TenTen and I. TenTen made a face and walked over to the table. I shyly walked over and sat next to her.

" Hey guys this is Hinata she is new so lets treat her with the same respect we treat each other." TenTen said smiling

Naruto winked at me " Nice to see you Hinata-chan" He smirked knowing I hated that nickname

I gritted my teeth " Same to you Naruto-kun" I smirked Naruto was in shock at my sudden comeback but quickly smirked to cover his sudden surprise up.

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, " Hey my name is Lee" said a boy with black bowl cut

" Hi my name is Ino" said a blonde girl with long hair and blue eyes said

" Hey I'm Kiba" said a boy with red cheek marks and ruffled brown hair

" Hello my name is Shino" said a boy with dark glasses

" Hi my name is Choji" Said a boy with long spiky hair down to his back and chips in his hand

" Hey my name is Garra" Said a boy with red hair and ligh faded green eyes

" Hey my name is Sakuke" saida boy with raven hair and pale skin like mine

" Hi I'm Temari" said a girl with her hair in four buns

" Ugh this is a drag and annoying but hi I am Shiukmaru" a boy with a bored face on said

" Hey nice to meet you my name is Sakura how are you" a girl with pink hair said

I noded my head and smiled but Sakura was making things weird for me

I glanced at Naruto I couldn't believe everybody at this table are his friends

Naruto caught me looking at him and smiled I looked away trying not to blush

A bell rang and everybody lined up. I got a tray and walked on line, I smelled something that I love a lot. CINNAIMON BUNS!

I was behind TenTen I had a feeling that I was creeping her out just the way I was going nuts for cinnaimon buns.

TenTen Pov

Picture this you are between to hungry, drooling, and creepy monsters as you watch them stare at food like it was going to run away. Yes that was Naruto and Hinata both were drooling. Naruto was staring at Ramen and Hinata was staring at cinnaimon buns. But me I'll just order a a peperoni pizza and some soda. When it was Naruto's turn to order he asked for 7 Ramen bowls 3 with shrimp, 2 with beef and the other 2 with chicken. This didn't surpprise me at all. but Hinata was in shock.

" Um Naruto-kun can you eat all of that?" She asked Naruto gave her a cocky grin and noded his head

" Yes Hinata-chan I can eat all of that and more if I want" He said smirking

I was pretty sure I saw a little bit of pink on Hinata's cheeks as she scoled at her nickname Naruto gave her. Hinata ordered 2 cinnaimon buns but they weren't small they both took up her plate. Naruto looked at her plate dramaticly

" Oh Damn Hinata can you eat all of that?" He asked sarcasticly flashing a cocky grin when Hinata averted her eyes blushing madly

but she came back and gave him a cold glare

" Yes I can Naruto-kun" She smirked Naruto rolled his eyes and took his food when it was handed to him. He walked away back to our table. I looked at Hinata I was having a feeling that Sakura didn't like her but was trying to get closer to her so she could get closer to Naruto. Yes I knew Sakura's plan but if I tell Hinata now she will keep her distance, but I need to tell and mess up Sakura's plan so Naruto can hang out with Hinata. Naruto is the only one who can make Hinata smiled and blush without even trying. I waited for Hinata to take her food and sat down with her.

" You know TenTen you don't have to wait for me or sit with me" She said I smiled

" But Hinata i think of you as a friend and friends always wait for each other" I said while watching Sakura chat with Ino. Ino looked scared and Sakura was up to something and I had to get to the bottom of it without any help.

**Ohhhhh! what is Sakura's plan and will TenTen be able to stop it before it's to late?**


	3. Waterfall and new boyfriend

Ino Pov

Sakura JUST now likes Naruto and she is going to hurt Hinata so she could have Naruto and here is her plan, number 1 get Hinata to take something that mattered to Naruto number 2 accused and hurt Hinata physically and finally number 3 tell Naruto so he could never forgive Hinata. I wasn't going with that plan and I wanted to tell someone so Hinata doesn't get hurt. TenTen was looking at us and glaring at Sakura, I wonder what she was thinking. Lunch was over and everybody went about their days. Some people went to school and others went to do activties. I ran over to TenTen and told her Sakura's plan. TenTen looked angry " I doubt that Naruto would say yes" I said trying to keep TenTen's hopes up. " Maybe your right" She said " Of course I'm right , I'm always right" I said huffing. Tenen rolled her eyes " Lets keep an eye on her and form an alliance against her" She said I nodded my head " Deal" I said as we shook on it.

2 WEEKS LATER

Naruto Pov

_" Girl I gotta know how you dance like that you dance like y-y-your putting on a show can I take you back take you back I-I-I- just wanna show me yours I'll show you mine girl don't worry your cute thing I just wanna know! Girl I gotta Know I'm finished the show if you want to *** me I won't say no t-t-touching on my while I'm touching on your *** cuz we are gonna *** and I give a ***" _I was jamming to my personal little dirty song from 3OH!3 touching on my. I really wanted to show Hinata the secret place I wanted her to see. I smiled at the image over her smiling when she gets to see my secret hideout. I jumped out of my bed took a bath and instead of putting my boxers and pants I put my swim trunks ,addios sandals and I grabbed my towel. I ran out to Hinata's and TenTen's cabin I knocked on the door and waited but no one answered. So I kept on knocking until someone opened the door. Hinata came out very sleepy in her camo shirt and shorts.

" Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" She asked rubbing her eyes

" WAKE UP HINATA I WANNA TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE!" I yelled in her ear Hinata woke up fast and slapped me

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she asked angrily I smiled sly

" just get your bathing suit and come meet me here" I said

Hinata came out in a purple binki top and black shorts.

" Why am I here again?" I asked I grabbed her arm

" Close your eyes and don't peek" I said as I picked her up bridal style I ran and finally made it to my hideout well the front of it.

Hinata's Pov

" Hinata you can look now" Naruto said as he put me down I opened my eyes, I was in front a waterfall and it was beautiful shimmering the rainbow .

" Wow Naruto its a waterfall" I said deadpanned Naruto's grin dropped

" You don't like it?" He asked

I rolled my eyes " It's okay but what's so cool about it?" I asked

Naruto grinned as he grabbed me by the waist, and dropped me in the water. I screamed as I came back up . Naruto laughed at me. "NARUTO!" I yelled as he ran in the water and through some water at me. I grabbed him and dragged into the water as he laughed.

Naruto ran his fingers into his hair and for some reason it looked hot.

" You got to admit that was fun" He smiled hugging me. I blushed and wrapped my arms around him. Naruto pulled away and smiled.

" Can I do something to you?" He asked

" W-what?!" I asked but Naruto splashed water at me. " Hahaha" He laughed in a childish way. " Oh you did not just do that" I said

" Just did" He chuckled

" why you" I said splashing water at his face. Naruto smirked and before you know it we had an all out fight splashing water at each other.

We stopped so can catch our breath. Naruto looked at me then laughed

" Hey I got some place to show you" He said grabbing my hand and we went under water and behind the water fall. There was a cave that was shining with gold and crystals. Naruto smiled " This is my secret hideout when I want to relax" He said grabbing a blue rose and handed it to me. " Naruto you don't have to" I said

" But I want to Hinata" he said putting the flower in my hair and his hot breath was flowing in my ear. I stepped away from him, sadly looking at the ground. ]

" Is there something wrong Hinata?" He asked

" I don't think you should give this to me or we should hang out any more" I said coldly trying not to cry.

" But why I like hanging out with you Hinata. Is it that you don't like hanging out with me?" He asked . I started to cry,

" I-I do like hanging out with you but your changing me back to my old self" I cried

Naruto look at me " But don't you like your old self?" He asked

I cried harder " NO! I don't people always used me and bullied me" I said Naruto took another step closer and wrapped his arms around me.

" Hinata just because you got bullied doesn't mean you should change who you are" he said I pushed him away

" YOU DON'T UNDER STAND WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH!" I shrieked

Naruto's face darkened he lowered his head " Yes I do, I went through more than you ever did." He said

I blinked ," I had no family and I was called the nine fox and no one comfort me when I need it the most. No one was there to encourage me to do my best in school and I always failed. But then my teacher came and saved me he was there for me. Then I got to see my father at age 16. SO DON'T EVER SAY I NEVER WENT THROUGH THE SAME THING YOU DID BECAUSE I HAD IT WORSE!" he yelled

I stood there in shock " I-I'm sorry Naruto that was very rude of me to say that" I said quietly Naruto's face softened

" It's okay" He said I ran over to hug him as he ran his fingers in my hair. I looked up at him and we started at each other in silence, Finally Naruto leaned in and kissed me. This time I kissed back, my heart started to pound and I blushed. I guess it couldn't be helped I was falling in love with Naruto and No one could stop it. We finally broke apart and Naruto grinned

" I love you Hinata-chan" he smirked Ugh! not this again. I pulled away " I'm sorry Naruto I can't love you" I cried

Naruto's face changed from a grin to a frown " Why not?" He asked

" Had a boyfriend before you and he cheated on me so many times that I keep my distance around men" I said Naruto cupped my face. " Please Hinata I'll make you te happiest girl on the world I promise because I really do love you and if any body ever hurts you I'll hurt them" Naruto said pressing his forehead on mine. I smiled blushing my ex boyfriend said that to me before. " Okay but if your break my heart it's over" I said. Naruto smiled and picked me up spinning me around and finally kissed me.

" I love you so much Hinata" He said grinning like an idiot. I giggled.

" Um m-maybe we should go back" I said Naruto's stomach growled

" Yeah maybe we should I'm starving how about you" He said

I nodded my head as we both hand in hand swam back to our cabins. Naruto walked me to my cabin " I'll come back and pick you up for lunch so get ready" He said kissing my cheek. " Okay" I smiled hugging him I just noticed how buff he was with hot abs and aww man I'm lucky he's my boyfriend.


End file.
